


The Stolen Joke

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Twitter, Osric's Tweet, Rob is just a really good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob has a funny joke, and Richard steals it, skyrocketing himself to fame and fortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stolen Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Osric's latest tweet with the video haha. Original video and idea by Key and Pelee.

One day, Rich and Rob were sitting in math class. It was a boring class neither were very interested in, but Richard was already failing 80% of his other 7 courses and Rob wanted a high GPA, so he could get into acting school... for acting. So they couldn't afford to goof off. 

They looked at the board, and saw that the teacher, Matt Cohen, or Teacher Matt, was drawing a shape to talk about the Pythagoream Theorem. 

Rob laughed a little to himself, then nudged Rich. "Hey Rich," he whispered. "Yeah?" Richard replied, as the teacher wrote 'hypotenuse' on the board. 

"I wish I was high on pot-eneuse," he grinned, and Rich laughed out loud. "Ha! Oh my god, Robbie, that's great... I wish I was high on pot-eneuse!" he said loudly, and everyone in the class began to laugh.

Rich's eyebrows shot up, and he started to smile as the laughter spread. Rob frowned. "Uh... h-hey... hey, man, that's not cool, that was my joke." 

Richard just kept laughing, and Matt had to hold the desk he was laughing so hard. "Mr. Speight, you are a natural comedian!" 

Rob gawked. "But... but-!" "Hey, chill out, bro," Rich whispered, and Rob closed his mouth in defeat. 

"Oh! Oh, Principal Collins!" Matt called, and the Principal who had been walking by the door stopped in. 

"Yes?" "You've gotta hear this joke! Mr. Speight, tell him what you said!" 

Rich shrugged. "Well, Mr. Cohen was talking about a hypotenuse, and I said, sir, that I wish I was 'high on pot-eneuse'." 

The whole room erupted again with laughter, and Mr. Collins bent over, slapping his knee. 

"You're destined for great things, Richard," the principal smiled, wiping his eyes, and then, a thought must have struck him. "Oh! Y'know, there's a band in the school right now recruiting for opening comedy acts, and possibly a lead singer!" 

Just then, Louden Swain walked in. "Hey, man!" Billy said, "I heard you were good!" 

Robs mouth dropped open. 

"Wait, wait," he tried to say, but Rich spoke over him. "Yeah, I have this really great joke- I wish I was high on pot-eneuse!" 

Billy, Mike, and Stephen doubled over in cackling fits, and Rob just sat there in silent pain because it was his dream to be in Louden Swain. 

"That is comedy gold!" Billy said between chuckles, "Would you consider opening for us?" Rob tried to frantically shake his head at his best friend, but he was ignored again. 

"I'd love to!" Rich said, and Rob's eyes squeezed shut. 

"H-hold on, heh," Rob said, raising a timid hand to wave, "I, uh, I was actually the one who said that joke first... yeah..." 

The room went awkwardly dead silent, and Rob scratched the back of his neck as the three band mates stared at him. "It's not cool to steal someone else's jokes, dude." "Yeah, seriously not cool." "Yeah."

Rob once again stuttered, searching for words, but when he looked over to Rich for help, all he got was a stupid grin.

"Follow us," the band said, and Rich got up, Principal Collins slapping him on the back and sending Rob a disapproving frown as they left left. 

The class went on, and Rob looked down at his paper. 

"What's even going on?" he mumbled to himself. Mr. Cohen started talking about the side having a ninety degree angle. 

Just then, he got another funny idea. "Ha, hey everyone- it's a good thing I have a ninety degree DANGLE!" he laughed, and Matt whipped around. 

"I don't appreciate your immature outbursts, Mr. Benedict, and I won't tolerate them in my classroom," he said, and Rob lifted his eyebrows. 

"Wha... but..." 

"Hey!" Someone snapped beside him, "Stop trying to be like Richard! Seriously, man!" 

It was Osric. Rob frowned, and scowled at him. "Whatever." 

Osric gave him the finger, and Rob sighed, holding his head in his hands. 

A little later, after school, Rob sat down on his couch, even more bored than he had been at school. 

He decided to call Rich- he hated holding grudges against his best friend... plus, the whole stupid thing had probably blown over by now. 

He let it ring, then Richard answered in a very crowded sounding place. 

"Hey Rich!" Rob said, "You wanna come over and catch a horror flick or somethin'?" "I'd love to Robbie, but I can't!" Rich called, "I'm about to be given a medal by the president!" 

"WHAT?" Rob cried, and tossed his phone down, flicking  
on the TV. 

There was Richard, going on screen and shaking hands with the president. 

"What the f..." Rob trailed off, listening to them speak.

"This young man, Mr. Richard Speight Jr.-" "Call me Dick," Rich smiled, and the president chuckled. "Alright, Dick- has changed American comedy as we know it. When his teacher was talking about a hypotenuse, he responded with, "I wish I was high on pot-eneuse!" 

They both started to laugh, and Rob rubbed his temples, groaning. 

"Now, this really cracked me up, and cracked the rest of America up too. So we honour you, Richard, as the funniest man in our nation." 

"Ah, thank you sir, but I really don't deserve this," Richard said, and Rob jerked his head up, beginning to smile. 

There. Good ol' Rich would never-

"'Cause you obviously can't give a medal to my hilarious personality!" He laughed, and Rob honestly felt like crying. Why did he put up with this guy? 

Just then, Richard pulled out a T-shirt. "Here, sir, I'd like to give this to you." It had the joke printed on it in sparkly letters along with a picture of Richard giving a thumbs up. 

"Oh, these are sold out!" The president said, "Thanks! You know son, one day, you'll be on a popular TV show for your talents, I can just feel it." 

Rob shut the TV off, just inches away from tossing the remote at it.


End file.
